Question: Solve for $x$ : $5x = 4$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $5$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{5x}}{5}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{4}}{5}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{5}x}{\cancel{5}} = \dfrac{4}{5}$ $x = \dfrac{4}{5}$